


The Smallville Sugar Daddy Bet

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent is the newest reporter at the Daily Planet and Lois is determined to not only find out who his lover is, but to win all the money too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallville Sugar Daddy Bet

**Author's Note:**

> For the CLFF: Challenge (A combination of two): "Someone notices Clark wearing an obviously expensive piece of jewelery, and asks him about it. (TaleWeaver)" and "Everyone at the Daily Planet knows that Clark Kent is the long-time lover of a wealthy and powerful man, but he won't say who. Bonus points, Clark gets a visit at the Planet from Chloe, Pete, Lana, or Whitney who obviously knows the answer. (TaleWeaver)"
> 
> Thank you: To philtre. For listening to me whine about this and for giving me ideas when I came up 500 words short of the goal. Thank you so much, babe. I owe you big.

____spacer____

"Who's the hottie?" Lois peeked over her shoulder again at the gorgeous young man in Perry's office.

  


"Hmmm," Cat purred like her namesake, "wouldn't you like to know?"

  


Lois' head snapped around. "Spill."

  


"Sorry, my lips are sealed." The gossip columnist grinned.

  


Lois' eyes narrowed.

  


"Lane!"

  


Their heads snapped back around.

  


Lois turned fully, but not before her eyes promised Cat that it wasn't over. "Yeah, Perry?"

  


"Get in here!"

  


Lois nodded, glaring at Cat one last time.

  


She grinned cheekily, pretending to quake in her snakeskin boots.

  


Perry barely glanced up as she entered his office. "Lois Lane, Clark Kent. He's our new human interest writer. Show him around, give him a desk." He peered over his glasses in warning. "Play nice, Lois."

  


She smirked. "Yes, sir."

~*~*~*~*~

"Human interest, huh?" She glanced over her shoulder at him, blinking as he flashed a brilliant smile.

  


"Yeah. You know, help save a condemned building filled with tenants that have no where else to go. An article on the little boy that asks Santa for a job so he can earn enough to buy his little sister a new coat. Pieces like that usually get enough interest so that the people always get the help they need." Clark gently placed a box on the vacant desk she had directed him to. He glanced up through his lashes. "I like to help where I can."

  


Lois nodded. While she applauded the sentiment, she couldn't understand it. She wanted to be in the middle of the action. Breaking news, not just writing it. "So where you from, Kent?" She took the opportunity to get a closer inspection of her new charge as he unpack and settled at his desk. He was lovely. Dark hair, green eyes . . . he was literally tall, dark, and handsome. She just might be spending more time at the office with candy this pretty around.

  


Clark glanced up, blinking behind what Lois thought were white gold Armani glasses. Nice. Expensive. "Smallville. It's about three hours from here."

  


"Jesus," she shuddered, "couldn't wait to get out of there, right?"

  


"Actually," she blinked at Clark's brilliant, yet misty, smile, "I miss it."

  


She shuddered again . . . both from the thought of small town life and that smile.

~*~*~*~*~

"He's gorgeous."

  


"Just Lane's luck to get her claws in him first."

  


"That fastest cat gets the mouse, ladies, remember that."

  


The secretaries jumped at Lois' cheerful voice. They blushed, cowering under her gaze.

  


"But you're right," she declared above their simpering apologies. "He is mine."

  


A scoff slowly turned her.

  


"And what's so funny?"

  


Cat smirked as she leaned next to the water cooler. "If you think Clark Kent's yours, you might want to take it up with his lover first."

  


"Lover?" Like a shark smelling blood, Lois jumped.

  


"Uh huh," Cat glanced over her shoulder. "I really don't think he'd share anyone as delicious as Clark Kent."

  


"Smallville's gay?" Lois ignored the sorrowful sighs of the other women.

  


Cat shrugged. "I guess but, as far as I know, Clark's only got eyes for one man."

  


"And just who might that be?" Lois asked, oh-so-casually.

  


"Sorry." The smirk firmly in place. "Can't say."

  


Lois fumed as Cat pranced away.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Kent, wanna grab some dinner?"

  


Clark glanced up from the screen, smiling ruefully. "I'd love to, Lois --"

  


"Great! I know this little Chinese place --"

  


"But I can't."

  


She blinked.

  


Jimmy snickered. "Foiled again, huh, Lois?" he whispered.

  


"Shut up, Jimmy." She marched over to Kent's desk, claiming a corner. "What's the matter, farmboy? Got a hot date?"

  


"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He glanced at the clock before quickly gathering his things. "One that I'm going to be late for."

  


Lois traced the rim of his coffee cup, glancing up at him through her lashes. "So, what's his name? Anyone I know?"

  


Clark's smile clearly said, "I'm on to you."

  


Before she could do more fishing, the phone rang.

  


"Clark Kent, Daily Plan  oh, hey."

  


She blinked as Clark's voice deepened, softened.

  


"Yeah, I was just about to leave. Okay. See you soon." He laughed. "Love you."

  


Lois glared at Clark's departing back, absently returning the wave he threw over his shoulder. "C'mon, Jimmy."

  


"Where are we  eeck! -- going?" He readjusted his camera strap even as Lois hauled him around by it.

  


"Research." She definitely had a mission.

~*~*~*~*~

"I think she's getting suspicious."

  


"Clark, she's a *reporter*. You were expecting anything less?"

  


"No." Clark chuckled ruefully, then glared over his shoulder. "And don't say 'reporter' like that."

  


"Like what?" Lex studied his lover as Clark leaned back against his chest. He toyed with the soft, dark locks of hair on his shoulder. Lex didn't think he could ever tire of it.

  


"Like reporters are a bad thing."

  


"They are a bad  ouch!" He tired to tug his fingers back but Clark wouldn't let go. "Okay, okay," he laughed, kissing Clark's temple as part of the apology. "You're the exception."

  


"And Chloe."

  


"And Chloe."

  


Clark rolled his eyes from Lex's aggrieved sigh, but kissed the slim fingers entwined with his own anyway.

~*~*~*~*~

"How goes the hunt, Lois?"

  


She was *really* starting to hate Cat's smirk. She smiled brightly at the woman. "Oh fine."

  


"Oh really? Do tell." Cat leaned forward, after glancing around for the "prey," real interest in her eyes.

  


Lois crossed her arms, assuming what Jimmy called her "battle stance," unaware that it caught the attention of most of the office as it usually did. "I figure whomever Kent's lover is, the guy's gotta be well known."

  


"Really?" Cat grinned. "What makes you think that?"

  


"Because *you,*" Lois smiled saccharine sweet, "know who is." She grinned in triumph as the gossip columnist's smile faded.

  


"That doesn't mean--"

  


"Oh, pluu-eeezzzee." She rolled her eyes. "As if you would waste your time with anyone less than celebrity status." Lois leaned over the smaller woman. "And, I figure, that the guy's gotta be rich enough to influence you into not telling me." Then she went in for the kill. "And to keep Smallville out of *all* of the papers." Lois threw clippings and papers onto Cat's desk. "Not a single mention of Kent  anywhere. In any of the society columns  including your's."

  


"So the guy's rich --" Jack Nelson summarized from the front of the crowd that had gathered around the two women.

  


"And powerful." Susan McFee threw in her two cents.

  


"I wonder who it is?" Linda Gosling sidled up to Cat's desk, fingering Lois' research.

  


"I bet it's Bruce Wayne."

  


"No way," Jack refuted.

  


"And why not?" Susan demanded, glaring at the sports writer.

  


"'Cause Kent's here and not Gotham."

  


"He's right," Angie Coir declared. "If I had a boy toy like that, I wouldn't let him get ten feet from me, much less half a continent."

  


Heads nodded.

  


"Okay," Susan murmured slowly, "that leaves someone around here."

  


"Yup." Lois flipped a printout onto the table. "I think it's Carson Miller."

  


"He's married," Linda scoffed.

  


Lois raised a perfectly formed eyebrow. "Can you think of a better reason to keep it quiet?"

  


No one could argue that.

  


"I think Clark and Garrett Anderson would make a cute couple," Linda threw into the ring.

  


"Hmmmm," Susan murmured, smiling laviciously. "Wouldn't mind be the filling in that sandwich." Linda elbowed her friend, others snickered.

  


"How about Alexander Murphy?" Angie caressed the image of the Metropolis Sharks' star quarterback tacked to someone's bulletin board.

  


"Oh hell no!" Jack yelled. "He's straight as I am!"

  


Lois chuckled wickedly. "Jack, notice how you're the only man taking an active part in a discussion about Kent's male lover?"

  


Everyone laughed as Nelson sputtered.

  


Lois smirked. "So we got Carson Miller, Garrett Anderson, Alexander Murphy --"

  


"Alexander Luthor."

  


People turned to stare at the dark haired young man who spoke up behind a comic book.

  


"Get serious, Olsen." Jack laughed. "Luthor's colder than the Arctic winters. He'd eat that Kent kid alive, then spit him out."

  


Jimmy shrugged. "I'd put my money on Luthor."

  


Jack sneered. "Fifty says it's Miller."

  


"I've got twenty on Anderson."

  


And thus, the "Smallville's Sugar Daddy" bet was born.

~*~*~*~*~

"C'mon, Jimmy!"

  


The photographer ran, keeping just behind Lois. "Are you sure he's meeting his lover?" He glanced around, shuddering at the slime and gunk of the alley. "This doesn't look like a place a rich guy would hang out."

  


"It's probably a cover." She inched forward, keeping Kent in sight. "A sumptuous love nest hidden in the back alleys of Metropolis . . . ."

  


He rolled his eyes, but followed her anyway.

  


"We need to get closer. C'mon." She grabbed his arm, yanking him towards a dumpster. She glanced around, then up. "Give me a boost."

  


Moments and grunts later, Lois was precariously perched on the lid of a dumpster.

  


"Lois, are you sure you want to be up there?" Jimmy eyed the bulging and creaking trash container.

  


"I'm perfectly fine. Damn! Where is he?"

  


"Right here."

  


She shrieked all the way into the dumpster's bowels.

  


"Hi, Lois. Fancy meeting you here."

  


She glanced up, watching Clark peer over the side of dumpster. She could barely see the top of Jimmy's hair. "Get me out of here, Kent."

  


Clark's eyebrow went up. "And why would I do that?"

  


"Kent!"

  


"First tell me why you're following me."

  


"No."

  


"No?" She could tell he just shrugged those massive shoulders of his. "Okay. See you at the Planet tomorrow. C'mon, Jimmy, I'll give you a ride home."

  


"KENT! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE!" Lois struggled, shivering away from the slime and gunk. Jerked her foot out of . . . you know what? Never mind, she didn't want to know what it was. "CLARK! PLEASE!"

  


"Tell me first, Lois."

  


"C'mon, Clark --"

  


"Bye."

  


"Okay, okay! I was trying to find out if you had a hot lead on the Masters --"

  


"Liar."

  


"I am not!" Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps moving *away* from the dumpster. "Okay! Okay! I was following you to find out who your lover is!" She glared at his crinkled eyes and smiling lips.

  


"Now, was that so hard?"

  


She didn't deign to answer. Moments later, Clark popped up, his whole upper body above the dumpster. Her eyes widened as he lifted her with just his arms. He didn't even break a sweat. "Wow."

  


Clark grinned. "I use to throw huge hay bales around, you're nothing in comparison."

  


Lois couldn't help her grin. "You sure do know how to make a lady blush, Kent."

  


Clark laughed as he set her down. "I'll walk you to your car."

  


"Thanks." She glanced over at Jimmy.

  


He shrugged, backing away from her glare. "I tried to warn you."

  


She growled.

~*~*~*~*~

Clark snuggled down even further into the mound of white sheets and blankets, utterly content. It really didn't get any better than laying in the huge pillow like bed in the silence of the Arctic Fortress, wrapped around his lover. He sighed happily.

  


Lex didn't even bother smothering his grin as he heard that sigh from behind his head. He was so happy, he didn't care how sappy the look on his face was. "I love you, you know."

  


Clark laughed, kissing and caressing all the wonderful Lex skin he could reach. "It's only fair. I love you."

  


Lex didn't laugh, didn't say anything. Instead he pulled away, grabbing a velvet bag from the pedestal next to the shell-shaped bed.

  


"Lex?" He leaned up on his elbow, worry marring his features.

  


Lex knelt next to him, one hand holding the bag, the other caressing Clark's face.

  


"Lex, what is it?" Clark violently refrained from looking into the pouch.

  


"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered, eyes still searching Clark's.

  


His breath seized, heart racing Clark reached out, clutching Lex's hand to his face. This was going to be momentous, he could feel it. He could only hope that this was a good momentous. "Lex?"

  


He pulled his hand out from under Clark's, cursing his shaking hands as they undid the velvet drawstring. Extracting its contents, Lex grabbed his lover's hand. "Clark, will you . . . will you . . . fuck!"

  


Clark stared at Lex's cupped palm. Just stared. The ring was white and yellow gold. A simple gold band whose center stripe of white had Egyptian hieroglyphs etched into it. Next to it, another band of the same design laid. The markings were different and looked incredibly similar to Kryptonian glyphs. Clark's eyes narrowed. They were Kryptonian glyphs!

  


He could feel the joy sweeping through his body. His eyes flew up to see the uncertainty in Lex's blue eyes. He actively encouraged the utterly ecstatic smile spreading across his face.

  


Lex's smile was pleased and delighted as he slipped the ring with Egyptian glyphs on Clark's finger. "Love you," he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

Lois glanced over just to make sure . . . again. And again, the image did not change: Clark Kent was wearing a wedding ring. A simple two-toned band on the ring finger of his left hand. And yes, she had confirmed it with two other eyewitnesses, because, no, she did *not* have too much to drink this weekend.

  


She glanced up, noticing all the other curious looks being sent over in Kent's direction. After all, when he returned from his long weekend the man had glowed like a well fucked virgin. It was kinda hard to miss.

  


But so far, no one had worked up the balls to ask him yet.

  


Well, she wasn't just anyone.

  


"Hey, Kent!"

  


If he noticed the drop in activity level around them, Clark didn't show it. "Yes, Lois?"

  


"What's with the ring?" She jerked her chin towards it, not missing his sappy smile.

  


"I'm engaged!"

  


She grinned back at him, unable to to resist his smiles. "Well, congratulations!" She rushed over, just beating the crowd headed his way to join in on the celebration. "So, who's the lucky lady? Or should I say fella?"

  


Clark grinned, shaking his head as he saw that nearly everyone in the room was breathlessly waiting for his answer. "You guys are *way* too interested in my love life."

  


"Hey, it's called vicarious living, thank you very much! And if your glow is anything to go by, it's been helluva a lot of fun." Lois grinned, reaching out to give him a hug. "Congrats, Smallville."

  


"Thanks!"

  


She continued smiling, but as Clark accepted congratulations after congratulations, she intently studied the ring . . . and the symbols etched on it.

  


Damn, there goes her money.

~*~*~*~*~

Jimmy jumped at the sharp yank of his arm. "Lois!" Hand over his heart, the young man tried to calm it.

  


"Can you get a close-up of Clark's ring from here?" Lois nodded at his camera. "With that lens? Or do you need another one?"

  


"Uh, no, this one will work." He stared at her, still confused.

  


"Then do me a favor, Olsen, and get me a picture of it."

  


"But why?" Jimmy craned his neck to see his friend working on his computer.

  


"There are symbols on his ring. I want to know what they are and what they mean." She grinned. "I'm going to send them to Professor Steven Talmage over at the university." Lois literally rubbed her hands together in glee. "He'll translate the symbols for me. I've got a feeling that they may tell me who Mr. Wonderful is."

  


Jimmy shivered at the gleam in her eyes, so he complied.

~*~*~*~*~

Lois held out her hand, expecting a piece of paper with the key to ending the bet. She didn't get it. "Jimmy?"

  


"Lois, I'm sorry. I --" His eyes huge and apologetic. "I lost it. The wind blew it right out of my hand! I chased for like four blocks until it made like Superman  up, up, and away!" He swallowed hard, then started backing away from her.

  


"You lost it?"

  


"Lois, I'm really sorry!"

  


"You *lost* it?"

  


"I swear, I had it! But the wind --"

  


"You lost it?"

  


Jimmy nodded miserably.

  


"I can't believe . . . " She whirled back to her desk and grabbed the phone. "Professor Talmage, please. What the hell do you mean he's gone?!?!? When will he be back? Indeterminate sabbatical? Is there anyone else there who can translate Egyptian hieroglyphs?" The phone crashed back into its cradle.

  


Jimmy barely suppressed his hysteria as he fled for his life.

  


"Come back here, Olsen!"

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Clark, my man!"

  


"Pete!?"

  


Lois, and most of the bullpen, watched as Clark jumped up, grabbing the much shorter black man right before hugging the woman with them.

  


"Chloe! You guys are early!"

  


"Hey. Yeah, well," the blonde grinned, "when the Sexy issues a pre-wedding invite with an all expense paid vacation, who are we to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

  


"Amen!"

  


Chloe squealed, turning to catch Lana Fordman in her arms. "Whitney, Lana!"

  


"There's the blushing --" Whitney grinned ruefully, shaking his head and Clark's hand. "Screw it, whatever you are, Kent, you're obviously happy."

  


"Yeah, he's been grinning like a loon ever since the proposal," Pete groused, rolling his eyes. "I can hear it in his voice every time he calls."

  


Clark's eyes narrowed. "Like you weren't giddy before your wedding?"

  


Chloe and Lana both chuckled wickedly while Pete blushed under his dark skin.

  


Whitney grinned, nudging Pete. "Hey Ross, I think it's pay back time. You know, for all the snickering he did at our weddings."

  


The gleam in Pete's eyes was positively evil. Clark began backing away. "No, guys, no."

  


The two other men grinned, heading straight for Clark . . . who ran.

  


Chloe grinned at Lana. "Looks like the whole gang's here." She leaned over, shutting down his computer while Lana grabbed Clark's briefcase.

  


"Just like old times." The petite brunette linked her arm through Chloe's as they followed their husbands and still pleading for mercy friend, laughing over their antics.

~*~*~*~*~

Chloe turned Clark's hand over, intently studying the markings on his ring. "Clark, what do the symbols mean?"

  


Around them, the restaurant bustled with activity, but the secluded corner booth was the perfect place to wait for Lex's late arrival.

  


"Let me guess," Pete smirked, "something sappy like 'Always and forever, my love. Lex.' Right?"

  


"Hey!" Lana was outraged. "Except for the name, that's what mine says, thank you very much!"

  


Pete turned red, stammering his apologies while the others laughed.

  


Once again, Clark saved his friend, smiling as he answered the question, "It says, 'Alexander's.'"

  


Chloe incredulously stared. "You let him mark you?"

  


"What the?" Pete leaned over his wife, glaring at the ring. "That's kinda messed up, man."

  


Clark shook his head. "You guys don't understand." He glanced at all of his childhood friends, now all grown up and leading their own lives. It still scared him sometimes, to know that they weren't the same exact people he had loved in Smallville.

  


"Then explain it to us, Clark," Lana said quietly. "It's one thing to wear a wedding band, but to be labeled like that . . . ."

  


He shook his head again, then took a deep breath. "You know the whole alien thing?"

  


They all nodded.

  


He shrugged. "A part of me wants this. Wants to be marked." Clark gazed off. "The hologram of my father told me that on our planet, mates were marked with each other's names. On their bodies, like tattoos. It was a time-honored tradition for my people." He smiled. "Lex just did what he thought would make me happy."

  


"And are you?" Chloe asked, fingering the ring.

  


"Oh yes." Clark smiled, replacing her fingers with his own, running his fingertips across the etchings. "And you guys don't need to worry, Lex's ring has my name on it."

  


"You're kidding!" Pete stared at him incredulously. "Luthor actually . . . ." Waved at hand in the ring's direction.

  


"Yeah," Clark laughed. "Surprised me too. But it's written in Kryptonian. It says 'Kal-El's.'"

  


"But why Egyptian?" Chloe mused, staring at the exotic symbols.

  


Clark shrugged. "I think it's because it's the most like Kryptonian of all the written Earthen language." He grinned as he kept fiddling with the ring, caressing it. "The reasoning behind it doesn't really matter. I just know it makes me happy."

  


"Wow," Lana murmured, idly glancing at her wedding band . . . then Whitney's.

  


Who moaned. "That's right, Kent, you and Luthor do the 'so romantic it's sappy thing.' Make the rest of us look bad. Ouch! Lana!"

  


"You're right, Whit  ouch! Chloe!"

  


Clark laughed his ass off.

~*~*~*~*~

She eyed the elevator that would deposit all visitors to the Daily Planet bullpen. Then she glanced around the room itself. Except the night janitor, no one was here. And Eddie, while a kind soul, was blinder than a bat. It was the perfect time. With Clark out to dinner with his friends, he wouldn't be coming back here any time soon. It was now or never. And she had to do it.

  


Had to.

  


Her journalistic integrity depended on it.

  


After all, what kind of reporter couldn't find out who the soon to be spouse of a co-worker was?

  


With one more glance around the room, Lois knelt by Clark's desk, pulling out her lock picks. Seconds later, all the drawers were open.

  


"Snickers, gum, mint chocolate, what are you, Kent? A six year old? Yuck! Half eaten candy bar. Oreos, crackers . . . a yo-yo? What the hell?" A slip of paper caught her eye. "Randolph's. Wow, Kent, nice place." She squinted at the price, whistling low. "Jackpot!" There was no way a reporter could afford a place like Randolph's on this kind of salary. She eagerly scanned the receipt for the credit card holder's name.

  


Clark Kent?

  


Her eyebrow quirked up. "Well, hell." Her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. How much is he getting paid? There is no fucking way he's getting more than I am! No way! He's the new boy! He does puff pieces for pete's sake!"

  


"Or maybe he just knows how to save?"

  


"JIMMY!" She whirled, hands clamped over her chest. "You jerk! You scared me half to death!"

  


The younger man's grin was positively evil. "Then you really shouldn't be snooping around in CK's things."

  


Her eyes narrowed again. "I was not snooping."

  


"Yes, you were."

  


"Was not!"

  


"Were too!"

  


"Not!"

  


"Too!"

  


The two of them stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

  


Jimmy snickered. "C'mon, Lois, I'll buy you dinner."

  


Lois grinned. "Sure. You wouldn't happen to know where Clark went tonight, do you?"

  


Jimmy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever give up?"

  


"Nope."

~*~*~*~*~

"Lex!"

  


The billionaire felt the smile spread across his features at his lover's obviously happy reaction at his presence. He grinned at Pete and Chloe who scooted out of the circular booth so that he could slide in next to Clark. "Hey."

  


"Hey." Clark leaned over, sinking into Lex's kiss.

  


Neither of them noticed the snickering and eye-rolling.

  


"Newlyweds," Pete sighed condescendingly.

  


"Not yet," Lex murmured, gently caressing Clark's cheek. "But soon." Glanced as one of his favorite dishes was placed in front of him. He glanced at Clark, who smiled. And yes, damnit, that was a sappy grin on his face. Oh well. "So, any trouble?"

  


"Nope." Clark grinned brilliantly. "We got out without so much as a peep."

  


"I can't believe they've got a pool going!" Pete exclaimed over his wine.

  


"Oh, please," Lex muttered, rolling his eyes. "You were the one who started the pool on when Clark and I would become lovers."

  


"Yeah, well," Pete grinned sheepishly, "I was young, foolish."

  


"Pete, honey, two years ago you started a pool on when they would get married." Chloe smiled innocently as both Lex and Clark glared incredulously at their friend.

  


Whitney smiled. "Best bet I ever made!"

  


"I'll say." Lana crooned, fingering her beautiful seashell necklace. "Best belated honeymoon too. Hawaii was incredible." The high school sweethearts grinned at each other.

  


"Who woulda thunk that many people would put that much money down?" Pete cradled his head in his hands. "All that lovely money -- gone!"

  


The Fordmans grinned, even as Pete glared at them.

  


"So." Chloe leaned forward, ignoring her husband's rumblings. "Where are you taking him for the honeymoon, Lex?"

  


His smile was pure anticipation. "I haven't decided yet."

  


Lana goggled. "But . . . but you're getting married in two days!"

  


"And?" Lex grinned.

  


Pete snorted. "Oh, that's right. We're talking about _Lex Luthor_  he doesn't *need* measly reservations."

  


"Quite right," Lex stated in a perfectly pompous manner.

  


Clark rolled his eyes. "Don't let him fool you. He's got reservations, he just can't choose between the two."

  


"Clark! Don't ruin my image!"

  


Lana chuckled, shaking her head. "What are the choices?"

  


Lex sipped his wine. "Le Manior in England or the Island of Mustique."

  


"The what in England?"

  


"Le Manior is a huge English manor owned and operated by one of the world's foremost chefs, while Mustique is a tiny island in the Caribbean. I was thinking of renting a villa there." Lex turned, mouthing a smooth expanse of neck before leaning back to look in his eyes. "Any preference, Clark?"

  


His lover smiled. "Mustique."

  


Lex grinned. "I thought so."

  


Clark smiled. Lex smiled.

  


"God save me, I'm drowning in the sap  Ouch! Chloe!"

~*~*~*~*~

She sighed as she watched Kent enter the bullpen, stopping by various places to get coffee or to exchange morning pleasantries with others. It had been nearly eight months since his arrival at the Daily Planet. Months since the "Smallville's Sugar Daddy" bet had been laid down and no one was anywhere closer to finding out who Clark's husband of three months was. Lois sighed, again. It wasn't even losing that huge pot, either. She really hated not knowing.

  


"Morning, Lois."

  


Lois glanced at the brightly colored card waving in front of her nose. "What's this?"

  


"An invitation to my birthday party," Clark announced, turning to hand one to Jimmy as well.

  


"Really?" She blinked as she realized the invitation was one of those cheap, kiddie invitations with cartoon characters on them. Loony Toons if she remembered correctly. "And will we be meeting at Chuck C. Cheese's too?"

  


Clark laughed. "No, at my apartment."

  


She glanced at the date and time. "I'll be there."

  


He grinned.

~*~*~*~*~

He glanced around the penthouse, smiling in satisfaction at the wonderful yet tasteful decorations for the party. The food was all ready and everything was in place. All that was missing were the guests. Clark rubbed his hands together in anticipation. _'Wait, did I just do a mad scientist thing?'_ He glanced down at his clasped hands, groaning. "Lex, I think you're rubbing off on me."

  


"Of course, I am." Lex emerged from his home office, leaning in the doorway and smirking. "And what did you do now?" The smirk grew into a smile as Clark crossed the living room to nuzzle his cheek.

  


"The madly-grinning-and-rubbing-my-hands-together-evil-scientist thing."

  


Lex shook his head, chuckling. He reached out, cradling Clark's hips in his hands and tugging him closer. "Maniacal grin, yes. Hand rubbing, no. I don't do hand rubbing, Clark."

  


Clark laughed, kissing his lover. "So where did I get it from?"

  


"Martha."

  


"My mom?"

  


"Your mom," Lex declared with a decisive nod and serious expression. "I saw the same expression on her face when she was helping me plan our wedding."

  


Clark blinked, then grinned. "You're right."

  


"Of course I'm right. I'm *always* right."

  


Clark had the audacity to laugh.

~*~*~*~*~

"Wow."

  


Lois had to nod her agreement with Jimmy's awed whisper. Head tilted back, they both stared at the building. The Tower was a glass and chrome mansion, and the antithesis of its name. Instead of building up, the owners had built out, creating a rather unique set of apartments for the incredibly rich.

  


On the elevator up, they continued to speculate on the identity of Clark's husband.

  


Jimmy stood by his first guess. At this rate, she wasn't ready to dismiss any of his ideas.

  


Once at the door, Lois knocked, a beautiful red headed woman answered it. "Hello."

  


"We're here for Clark's birthday party." Lois blinked at the woman's radiant smile, clearly a replicate of Clark's.

  


"Oh, come on in! I'm Martha, Clark's mother."

  


"Hello, Mrs. Kent."

  


Lois frowned at Jimmy's shy, quiet greeting. The light in his eyes was strange. As if he knew the woman. It got even weirder when Mrs. Kent held out her arms, hugging him tightly.

  


"Jimmy! Lois! You made it!"

  


They all turned, watching as Clark left the company of an older blond man and lopped over.

  


Clark bent, quickly hugging them both.

  


Lois thought it strange for him to hug Jimmy, but maybe like his mother, he was the hugging type. "Happy Birthday, Smallville. Where's the food?"

  


Clark laughed, pointing to his left. "Over there --"

  


"But don't touch Martha's cake. That's mine." The voice came from behind Clark as a slim arm, encased in black, wrapped itself around Clark's waist.

  


Lois zeroed in on his ring finger, specifically the white and yellow gold ring with strange symbols. Her eyes snapped up. Her jaw dropped. No, it couldn't be. He was the least favoured odd!

  


"Hi, Lex." Jimmy grinned, sticking out this hand.

  


"Jimmy." Lex returned the handshake and the grin.

  


All three men turned to smile at Lois.

  


"Wait a minute," Lois slowly turned, her eyes growing wide. "You knew, didn't you?" She stalked Jimmy, the younger man scrambling back. "You knew Kent and Luthor were together."

  


Jimmy grinned, hiding behind Clark's solid girth. "Yup."

  


Clark laughed as Lois fumed.

  


Lex leaned into Clark's side, smirking at the woman. "Ms. Lane, you must really learn not to underestimate those around you."

  


If looks could kill . . . She turned back to Jimmy. "How?"

  


"I-I uh," Jimmy glanced straight at Lex, his eyes widening then grinned, "was their wedding photographer." He beamed cheekily at her.

  


"But you . . . I . . ." She snarled. "You sabotaged me."

  


"Yup!" Jimmy was really gloating now.

  


"The ring's translation . . . ." She watched as the dark haired young man wandered over to Luthor's Warrior Angel collection.

  


Jimmy grinned as he glanced back around, patting his camera. "As much as I love ol' Betsy, I really need a new camera, Lois."

  


She screamed.

The End

  



End file.
